Stop at nothing
by Miss Trout
Summary: Sasuke's a nerd obsessed with the blond captain of the Konoha lacrosse team. full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay so here's my new high school story. Sorry I changed the plot again but I was trying to write about racing and I don't know anything so it's frustrating. So here's the new version. Anyways if you wanna see my drawing that inspired the new plot just ask. I'm quite proud of it even if it's not all that great…

**Summary: Sasuke's a nerd that's got the hots for the blond captain of the Konoha lacrosse team. In an attempt to gain the attention of the blond Sasuke joins the lacrosse team. Does the JV rookie have any chance with the Varsity captain? And what about all the competition for the star athlete's heart?**

**Warnings: Lots of bad language and there will be YAOI dun like dun read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea for this fic.**

**Stop at nothing (stupid title I know but it came from a lacrosse postersigh)**

Chapter 1 

Sasuke sat outside the gate that surrounded his high school's football field and track. He watched a gorgeous blond running laps with two of his teammates in preparation for lacrosse season, which began next week. Sasuke's eyes followed the boy as he silently wondered when exactly his little crush on his ex best friend had turned into something beyond obsession.

In elementary school the two boys had been best friends, practically inseparable. They had all the same friends and did absolutely everything together. Once they entered middle school though everything changed. Sasuke became instantly popular because of his good looks, his brains, and his older brother. Sasuke turned his back on the blond when he started realizing his feelings for the blond went beyond friendship. He did everything to deny it and pushed the blond away but his feelings only grew for his ex best friend.

In high school everything changed once again. No one cared that Sasuke was related to Itachi and they didn't care how smart he was. He was classified as a nerd and shoved away by the popular crowd. The blond however joined the lacrosse team and his skills on the field shot him to instant popularity. By the end of their freshman year Naruto was one of the most popular boys in school. All the girls wanted the blond and all guys envied him, and slowly Sasuke's crush grew to infatuation, to obsession, to something beyond it. The blond was in his thoughts 24/7 and nothing could distract him. As high school continued Sasuke threw insults at the blond, tried to start fights, anything to get the blond's attention on him but it never worked. The boy would laugh or simply ignore Sasuke and walk away with his friends.

They were now in their junior year of High school. Sasuke had become desperate for the blond's attention so he was resorting to drastic measures. He had spent the summer and beginning of the school year getting into shape so he could join the lacrosse team. Signup was in a week and Sasuke couldn't wait. He'd get to spend every day after school training with his blond obsession.

Sighing Sasuke stood up and brushed the dirt from his pants. The blond was done for the day and had disappeared from the track, headed towards his car. He rounded the corner in time to see the blond pull away in black 89' jetta with the two boys he had been training with. Once the car was out of sight Sasuke walked away from his hiding spot, across the street, down a little side street, and around the corner to his sleek black viper. Climbing in he started the engine and drove home.

X(With Naruto now)X

Naruto groaned as he tossed himself down on the blue couch adorning his living room. He stretched his sore muscles and popped all his joints happily. He had just finished another day of training and it was time for him to relax. All the air was pushed out of him suddenly as something heavy plopped down on his stomach.

"Get off me Kiba!" Naruto squeaked, gasping desperately for air he shoved the brunette onto the floor.

"Hey man you're lucky my soda wasn't open." Kiba growled as he stood up and snatched his soda from the floor.

"Besides where am I suppose sit, Gaara took the chair and your lazy ass is sprawled all over the couch." Kiba huffed angrily glaring at the blond. Naruto chuckled slightly and lifted his legs into the air.

"No you're not putting your legs all over me!"

"Fine then sit on the floor dog breath." Naruto snapped slowly lowering his legs. Kiba grumbled angrily but flopped down on the couch and moved his arms as Naruto draped his legs over the brunette's lap.

"So who do you thinks gonna join the team this year?" Naruto questioned his friends. Kiba who had just taken a sip of his soda suddenly started spluttering soda everywhere as he tried to talk quickly.

"AH GROSS!!" Naruto yelled as Kiba sprayed soda all over his legs. Too lazy to get a towel Naruto just pulled off his gray shirt and wiped the soda off his legs, tossing it in the general direction of his washing machine. Gaara covered his face with a book to hide the light pink that had spread across his cheeks. Kiba's blush was hidden under his tattoos luckily so he brushed it off and apologized for spitting soda on the blond.

"Whatever dog breath, what were you in such a rush to say that you had to spew soda on my legs?" Naruto asked cocking a brow curiously.

"Uhhhhhhhh……" A blank look crossed Kiba's face as he tried to remember what he had been so desperate to tell the blond.

"Are you serious? You already forgot…..stupid mutt." Naruto mumbled shaking his head as Kiba flushed brilliant red in embarrassment.

"What was the question again?" Kiba asked bringing the can of soda to his lips.

"He asked you who was joining the team this year." Gaara said quietly. Suddenly it hit Kiba and he spewed his mouthful of soda into the blond's face this time.

"AHHH YOU'RE DEAD DOGBREATH!" Naruto yelled launching himself at the boy. The soda fell from the brunette's hand and splattered across the carpeted floor as the two boys tumbled over the edge of the couch. Naruto pinned Kiba quickly and glared down at him, soda dripping from his face.

"SORRY!" Kiba yelled cowering away from the angry blond.

"Now what was it you wanted to say?" Naruto growled dangerously, squeezing the boys wrists.

"Oh umm YEAH. I was gonna tell you that Shikamaru told me Sasuke's joining the team this year." Kiba said quickly desperate to get out of the painful grip on his wrists.

"Oh, that's it?" Naruto chuckled slightly releasing the brunette and tossing himself back on the couch.

"What a joke, he's never played a sport in his life." Gaara commented slightly amused. Naruto chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Probably can't play worth shit, we're gonna make his life hell." Naruto grinned evilly.

"Move your legs so I can sit Blondy."

"Not until you clean up your spill mutt face." Naruto shot back, nodding his head towards the soda splattered across the floor. Kiba stomped off to get a towel and cleaned the mess. Grabbing another soda, he lifted the blond's legs and sat down with a sigh. Kiba tossed his legs up over the blond's and stretched out.

The three sat talking occasionally as they flipped through channels looking for something to watch. Finally Gaara stood and stuck Night at the Roxbury in the dvd player and they all shut up and watched the movie. By the end of the movie all three had dozed off spread across the furniture in the living room.

**TBC!!!**

**A/N: Short yes I know. I'm sorry I was just determined to get the first chapter typed. I'm sorry about slow updating. I have been very distracted, I spent three days painting, shampooing and moving. Then I got Bleach on dvd 1-108 YaY!! So I've been watching that AND I finally got the Halo books and I've been reading those. Anyways sorry if it sux. I wrote this at midnight fueled by Pocky and some weird tropical juice (I have no idea what it is…) I LOVE POCKY!! I'm so happy That I got more. Well I'm sure you're all tired of hearing me ramble. Uhh please review and lemme know if you want to see the drawing that inspired this story. Ja!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: WOOH chapter 2. I already like this idea better then my racing one. I adore lacrosse my older brother played freshman, sophomore, and junior year but he had major surgery on his leg his senior year so he couldn't play it was sad. Anyways hope you enjoy chapter 2

Warnings: Language and yaoi. I'm not going to put warnings anymore so you have been warned! Dun like dun read.

This was written listening to Longview and other OLD green day. I want to work Longview into this chapter. Please don't laugh at the attempt. I love that song, what's better then a song about masturbation? MUAHAHAHAHA (I have mountain dew again!!)

Chapter 2

_Using his lacrosse stick, Sasuke pinned Naruto against the row of metal lockers at the far end of the boy's locker room. The blond started to protest but Sasuke silenced him with his lips. Naruto immediately kissed back with equal passion, he tried to entwine his fingers in the black locks but his arms were pinned to his side by the lacrosse stick so he grabbed the raven-haired teens hips instead, pulling him closer. _

_Sasuke smirked against the blond's lips and ground his hips against Naruto's. When Naruto gasped in pleasure his tongue swiftly plunged into the hot moist cavern and explored every inch._

_There was a clatter as the lacrosse stick fell from hands that were now quickly entwining themselves in blond hair. Once the echo of the clatter made by the lacrosse stick faded away the room was silent again, except for the dripping of the showerheads and the pants and gasps of the athletic blond. _

_Naruto broke the kiss when he ran out of breath; Sasuke took the chance to remove the blond's jersey, tossing it onto the concrete floor. He began attacking the blond's torso slowly making his way down to one of the pink nipples. He bit down and then began sucking on the pink bud until it was hard. Satisfied he moved to the other and did the same. When he was finished attacking the moaning, gasping blond's nipples he slowly licked his way down the tan abs stopping to dip his tongue into the boy's navel. _

_Tan fingers found their way into black locks and gripped tightly as the pale teen's tongue dipped underneath the edge of the blond's shorts. Sasuke smirked as he pulled back and slowly began pulling the blond's shorts and boxers down to his ankles. _

Sasuke was jerked from his sleep when his leg kicked violently, effectively pulling him out of the wonderful dream he was having. Growling at his left leg Sasuke rolled onto his back and sighed at the obvious bulge in his boxers. That was probably the millionth wet dream about the gorgeous blond that he'd had since middle school. Throwing the covers off himself he glared at his left leg, which had so rudely interrupted the wonderful dream.

He gasped as his feet came in contact with a cold hardwood floor; he stood and nearly sprinted to the bathroom. He hated his floor in the mornings it was so damn cold. Turning the shower on as cold as it could get he stripped out of his boxers and hopped in the shower, sucking in his breath as the freezing water assaulted his warm flesh. After his problem went away Sasuke turned the water to warm and took a normal shower. Stepping out of the shower he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

Sasuke emerged from the bathroom a couple minutes later, his hair styled just right he headed to his closet and pulled out black jeans and a dark blue shirt. Once he was dressed he hurried downstairs and made toast. Hopping up on the counter he ate his toast and drank apple juice. It was Saturday, registration had been on Friday and practice began on Monday. Sasuke was excited; he'd get to spend every day with Naruto. Lost in his thoughts of Naruto he didn't notice Itachi walk into the kitchen carrying a lacrosse stick.

Itachi raised an eyebrow as he noticed the far off look on Sasuke's face. Lifting the lacrosse stick he swung it at his brother and hit him in the left side knocking him off the counter.

"Ow Itachi, what the fuck was that for!" Sasuke yelled as he picked himself up off the floor.

"You didn't say good morning to me little brother." Itachi said, smirking as his little brother glared at him.

"Screw you Itachi… why the fuck do you have a lacrosse stick?" Sasuke paused in yelling at his brother as he noticed the brand new lacrosse stick in his brother's hand.

"You'll find out soon enough, oh and there are some boxes for you in the living room little brother." Itachi said over his shoulder as he walked out of the kitchen.

Sasuke shook his head, confused by his older brother but he was happy his packages had finally arrived. Quickly finishing his juice he tossed the glass in the sink and hurried to the living room, smiling slightly when he saw two large boxes near the door with the Warrior lacrosse symbol printed in bold on the sides. There was another box next to the two that was tall and thin.

After deciding to join the team he had ordered all the gear he would need. It was all top of the line, the best of the best, sure to impress the blond captain.

Pushing the boxes in front of the couch he grabbed a knife out of the kitchen and cut the tape keeping the boxes shut. Opening the smallest box first he quickly poured the contents on the floor and was surprised by what fell out. He had expected a full lacrosse stick but instead lying on the floor was a sturdy metal staff with a rubber stopper at one end, the head of the stick, and a plastic bag containing netting and string.

'_I have to put the lacrosse stick together?!?!' _Sasuke thought as he stared at the pieces on the floor. Looking in the bottom of the box he found assembly instructions and pulled them out. He looked back and forth from the directions to the pieces on the floor. He had no idea what he was supposed to do, how the hell was he supposed to know how to assemble a lacrosse stick. He glared at the pieces on the floor hoping they would magically assemble themselves into a perfect lacrosse stick.

"Need help little brother?"

Sasuke twirled around and saw Itachi standing there watching him with an amused smirk on his face. He narrowed his eyes and glared his best death glare at his older brother but the smug look wouldn't go away.

"I can do it myself!" Sasuke spat gathering up the pieces and shoving them back in the box. He stacked the boxes and balancing them precariously he did his best to stomp off to his bedroom. Itachi chuckled and shook his head, knowing his brother would never figure it out.

Sasuke sat in his room for an hour desperately trying to assemble the lacrosse stick but never getting any closer to figuring it out. Finally he gave up, growling angrily he threw the shaft at the floor not caring if it scratched the beautiful hardwood. He snatched his wallet and keys off his dresser and stomped down the stairs. Climbing in his car he sped off, frustrated that a stupid lacrosse stick had stumped him.

After a while of just randomly taking turns, he found himself headed in the direction of Naruto's house. He pulled onto Naruto's street just in time to see the familiar black Jetta pull out of the driveway and head to the end of the street. Sasuke quickly followed the car. Staying far enough behind not to be noticed he followed the car all the way to the mall.

'_Hmmm maybe I can get Naruto to help me with that fucking stick.' _Sasuke pondered. Pleased with his plan he drove a bit farther and parked his car. Waiting a few minutes he climbed out of his car and locked it before heading into the mall. Walking through the mall he was able to locate Naruto and his friends quickly when he heard the blond's loud voice. They were in a small game store, Kiba and Naruto were arguing about different games while Gaara was ignoring them both and looking at the assortment of games on the wall. Sasuke pretended to look at a kiosk outside the store and watched the three.

Finally they left the game store carrying their purchases in small plastic bags. Sasuke followed them from store to store and was relieved when they finally went to the food court and sat down to eat lunch.

XxXx(With Naruto's group now)xXxX

Naruto smiled as he finished his food and sat back in his chair. He sighed as once again a squealy fangirl from his school spotted him and bounced over to his table. Forcing a smile he greeted the girls as they called out his name.

"Hey Ino, Sakura, how are you guys?" Naruto ask even though he didn't really fucking care.

"Great now that you're here." The pink one named Sakura said winking at the blond.

"You're such an idiot forehead girl." The blonde girl sighed smacking her in the back of the head.

"Shut up Ino Pig!" Sakura yelled back.

Naruto sighed and leaned back in his chair, balancing on two legs. He didn't mind Ino because he had known her since 4th grade and she liked Shikamaru not him, but Sakura was nuts about him and she always squealed when he was around. She also flirted with him non-stop and he found it unappealing.

Ino noticed the annoyed look on the blond's face and decided to help him out and take the squealy girl away.

"Bye you guys!" Ino called out as she dragged Sakura away from the table. The three boys waved to the blonde as she walked away.

"Fuck, I'm glad that's over." Kiba mumbled. Naruto chuckled and nodded in agreement.

Closing his eyes Naruto just relaxed and listened to the hustle and bustle of people around him, he enjoyed the delicious scents from the different restaurants and smiled contentedly. He absolutely loved the mall. Naruto's eyes snapped open when he heard Kiba holler at someone.

"Hey guys look it's Sasuke." Kiba chuckled pointing at the boy he had just yelled at.

"HEY SASUKE COME OVER HERE!" Kiba shouted.

"Kiba you fucking idiot don't call him over here!" Naruto hissed throwing his fortune cookie at the dog boy's face.

"Too late." Gaara said quietly, his teal eyes following the boy as he approached them.

Kiba grinned toothily at Naruto as he sighed exasperatedly and hit his head on the table. He really didn't like being around his ex-best friend, it always brought back bad memories of the hell he had gone through in middle school. He glared at his best friend as Sasuke walked up to the edge of the table and stared at them expectantly.

'_Stupid Kiba!' _Naruto thought as he continued glaring at his best friend, not even acknowledging the pale boy.

"So Sasuke I heard Itachi's the assistant coach this year, is that why you joined the team?" Kiba asked eyeing the older boy. Sasuke's eyes widened and he stared at the brunette disbelievingly.

"I-Itachi's coaching?" Sasuke asked.

"Uhh yeah, you didn't know?" Kiba stared at Sasuke oddly, how did he not know Itachi was assistant coach. Sasuke shrugged and his gaze turned to the blond who still refused to look at him.

Naruto was lying on the table; his head turned away from Sasuke and Kiba trying not to laugh at the older boy for not knowing his own brother was assistant coach.

"You're captain right dobe?" Naruto heard from above him. Closing his eyes in exasperation, he turned his head towards the boy and opened his eyes to glare up at the boy, never lifting his head off the table.

"I'm surprised bastard, you know I'm the captain but you don't even know your own brother is the assistant coach." Naruto sneered glaring daggers at the brunette. Naruto head Kiba chuckle and Gaara stifle a small laugh in amusement. Sasuke opened his mouth to retort but nothing came to mind so he just shut it again.

"Whatever dobe." Sasuke snapped finally. Naruto just laughed at him slowly sitting up.

"Whatever what do you want anyways asshole." Naruto asked, lacing his fingers behind his head and leaning back. Sasuke sighed, he hated asking for help but if it gave him a chance to be alone with Naruto then he'd do it.

"I need help putting my lacrosse stick together." Sasuke said finally. Naruto stared at him for a minute then turned to his friends.

"Should we help the rookie guys?" Naruto asked. Kiba and Gaara both just shrugged in response.

"Oh thanks for the help guys!" Naruto snapped sarcastically. He rubbed his temples and sighed as he decided to be nice to Sasuke this time. They were about to make his life hell anyways wouldn't hurt to help him out before that.

"Fine we'll help, get your crap and meet us at our house." Naruto said. He quickly wrote down his address on a napkin and tossed it at Sasuke. (Not that Sasuke needed it. Oh and Sasuke doesn't know they live together he just thinks Kiba and Gaara are over a lot.) Grabbing his bags Naruto stood up and stretched. Kiba and Gaara followed suit and they headed towards the exit.

"See ya later bastard." Naruto called out over his shoulder as they left the mall.

TBC!!!!!

A/N: DONE with chapter 2. WOOH sadly I didn't get to incorporate Longview into this but I'm going to try next chapter. I'm sooooooooo tired. Anyways hope you enjoyed sorry it's boring, it'll get better when training starts. YaY MOUNTAIN DEW!! It is the only reason this chapter was possible tonight. Mountain dew is my drug…

Next chappie: Sasuke goes to Naruto's house and finds out Kiba and Gaara live with him DUN DUN DUN JEALOUSY!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yay chapter 3!! Thank you all for the reviews I can't tell you how happy they make me! Well anyways hope you enjoy chapter 3. (Wow short a/n O.o)

**Stop at nothing chapter 3**

Sasuke couldn't fight the little smile that crept onto his face as he drove back to his house to pick up his lacrosse stick. Finally Naruto had talked to him and now he was going to Naruto's house. He just hoped Gaara and Kiba would go home so he could be alone with the blond.

Skidding to a halt in front of his home he jump out of the car and took the stairs two at a time. Snatching the parts of the floor he shoved them in the box and ran back down the stairs, almost crashing into Itachi at the bottom.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were going to coach Itachi?" Sasuke yelled, glaring hard at his older brother. Itachi just shrugged and glanced at the box clutched in Sasuke's hand.

"Where are you going?" Itachi asked.

"None of your business Itachi." Sasuke spat pushing past his brother and out the door. Itachi sighed and wondered when his brother became a complete asshole.

'_It was shortly after he went into middle school and lost that blond friend of his.' _Itachi remembered shaking his head and continuing towards the kitchen.

"Foolish little brother."

XxXxXxXxX

Naruto sang along to Minority by Green Day as it blasted from a small cd player sitting on the counter. He smiled happily as he poured the water and oil into the brownie batter, added an egg and started to beat the ingredients together with a whisk. When it was thoroughly mixed he set the bowl on the counter and started searching through the cupboards for a glass pan to bake the brownies in. Finally finding one he stood up straight again only to find Kiba with his fingers in the batter.

"Kiba you disgusting mutt get your fingers out of my brownie batter!" Naruto yelled, picking up a wooden spoon and hitting his friend's arm with it.

"OW!" Kiba yelped jumping away. He smiled mischievously and held up his hand that had brownie batter dripping from all 5 fingers. Naruto chuckled and called him a pig, tossing the spoon at him. Slowly Kiba stuck his thumb in his mouth and licked the batter off, moaning slightly.

"Oh fuck Naruto your brownies are so…orgasmic!" Kiba moaned closing his eyes in bliss.

"Shut up Kiba." Naruto blushed and turned away from his friend, pouring the batter into the glass pan.

"I'm serious you have to try it!" Kiba said pulling his thumb out of his mouth with a pop. He moved to his pinky and sucked the batter off of it as he moved closer to the blond. Repeating the process on his ring and middle finger, finally reaching the blond there was only batter left on his index finger.

"Try it." Kiba said waving his batter-coated finger under his friends nose.

"Kiba get your dirty fingers away from my face." Naruto snapped, ducking under his friend's arm he stuck the brownie mix into the preheated oven and set the timer. When he turned around he found himself face to face with a grinning Kiba.

"Try it!"

"No Kiba I'm not sucking batter off your finger."

"Please?"

"N-mmph" Naruto was cut off as Kiba pushed his finger into the blond's open mouth. Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes, giving up he closed his mouth and began sucking the batter off his friend's finger. Kiba was right the batter was orgasmic, Naruto moaned slightly at the sweet chocolatey taste, causing Kiba to grin happily.

"We have company." Naruto's eyes darted to the kitchen door to see who had spoken and they widened as he saw Gaara and Sasuke standing there. He quickly pulled the finger out of his mouth and coughed nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Uhhh how long were you standing there?" He asked nervously.

"Long enough to see you suck on Kiba's finger." Gaara said quietly shooting a glare at the brunette. Kiba stuck his tongue out at the redhead and flipped off the glaring Sasuke.

"It wasn't what it looked like." Naruto mumbled, his cheeks turning bright red in embarrassment.

"Whatever let's just help Ice queen here with his stick so he can leave." Kiba growled, tossing himself into a chair.

"Sounds good." Naruto agreed and took the seat next to Kiba thankful for the change in subject. Gaara sat on the other side of the blond and Sasuke was forced to sit in between Gaara and Kiba.

'_Stupid Gaara, stupid fucking Kiba!' _To say Sasuke was pissed was putting it lightly. He arrived at the blond's house expecting an afternoon alone with his blond obsession but had been told by Gaara that he and Kiba lived with the blond. Right after finding this out he walked into the kitchen to see HIS blond sucking on Kiba's finger and moaning! He was tempted to kill Kiba right then and there but had restrained himself from doing so.

"Hey BASTARD!" Naruto yelled finally snapping Sasuke from his thoughts.

"What?"

"Finally, where's the stick?" Naruto sighed rolling his eyes. Sasuke tossed a box on the table and slid it to the blond. Snatching the box Naruto dumped the parts on the table and stared at the stick in admiration.

"Shit this is a nice stick Sasuke." Naruto whistled in appreciation. Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to will away the images that sprung to mind from the suggestive comment.

"Uhh t-thanks." Sasuke opened his eyes again and watched as the blond assembled the stick with such ease. Once the head of the stick was secured to the shaft he laced the net to the head flawlessly, singing along to the music still blaring from the cd player. When it was finally finished he cut the excess net off and twirled the stick around, admiring the feel of it.

"Wow this must have cost a fortune, I wish I had the kind of money you do bastard." Naruto commented as he continued twirling the stick around. Standing up he snatched a butter knife out of a drawer and disappeared down the hall, reappearing seconds later with a bright orange lacrosse ball. Placing the ball in the head of the stick he slid the butter knife through a slot to hold the ball in, stretching the netting to make a pocket for the ball.

Sasuke was interrupted from trying to bore holes into Kiba's head when the blond dropped the stick in his lap.

"Thanks."

"Yeah sure but for this, I think you should buy us some pizza." Naruto said, grinning happily. Sasuke just nodded in agreement and returned to glaring holes in Kiba's head. Naruto snatched the phone up and ordered two large pizzas. When he hung up Longview by Green Day started blaring from the speakers and he cheered happily.

"I love this song!" Naruto yelled singing along loudly.

'_Wow he's got a nice voice.' _Sasuke thought as he listened to the blond singing. When it got to the chorus line Naruto bit his lip and closed his eyes, making a pumping motion with his hand. All three boys sitting at the table blushed and watched in fascination as the blond continued dancing around doing the same thing over and over. Sasuke bit back a moan and shifted uncomfortably as he felt himself getting hard. The blond was dancing so damn erotically it was hard to not jump him right then and there. When the song finally ended Sasuke could barely control himself and kept trying to will his erection away.

"Umm I left my w-wallet in my car." Sasuke said quickly darting away from the kitchen. Running out of the house he jumped into his car and slammed the door behind him, sinking into the passenger seat with a sigh. He tried to will the erection away but finally giving up he unbuttoned his pants and slid his right hand down into his boxers. Moaning loudly he took a firm hold of his member and started pumping quickly. He squeezed his eyes shut and imagined it was Naruto's hand stroking him.

"N-Naruto!" Sasuke moaned as he came hard into his hand. Blushing slightly he glanced out his window to make sure no one had seen him and grabbed napkins he kept in his glove box. Quickly cleaning himself up he fixed his clothes and headed back into the house, ditching the dirty napkins in the gutter. When he got back in the house he found the three boys had moved into the living room and were sprawled out across the furniture.

"Took you long enough Sasuke!" Naruto commented when he noticed the boy enter the house.

"It f-fell behind my seat." Sasuke lied fighting back a blush.

"Okay." Naruto said simply, turning his attention back to the t.v. Sasuke walked over to the couch and sat in the corner glancing at the blond. He looked at the screen just in time to see Leonardo Dicaprio (sp?) scream like a little girl then giggle madly as he smashed a grasshopper's head in a mailbox.

'_What's eating Gilbert Grape eh dobe? Didn't imagine you liking these kind of movies.' _Sasuke thought glancing at the blond who was watching the screen intently.

The four boys watched the movie in silence for a little while but they all jumped when the doorbell was rung.

"Oh it's the pizza man, go get it Sasuke." Kiba ordered. Sasuke glared hard at the boy but got up and paid for the pizza anyways. Walking back into the living room he set the pizzas on the coffee table and sat back down in his seat. Naruto and Kiba descended on the pizza and ate almost and entire pizza in a matter of minutes.

The four remained silent for the rest of the movie, completely absorbed by the story. When the movie was over Sasuke tore his eyes from the screen and glanced at the blond in time to see him wiping tears on the back of his hand.

"Are you crying dobe?" Sasuke chuckled slightly as the blond glared at him, a small blush forming on his cheeks.

"NO!! I just…yawned." Naruto mumbled trailing off as he realized how lame of an excuse it really was.

"Whatever it's a sad movie!" He snapped defensively as Kiba started laughing at him too, the blush on his cheeks growing darker.

"You two are so stupid." Gaara snapped glaring at the laughing boys. Naruto smiled at Gaara and stuck his tongue out at them.

"Jerks." Naruto muttered standing up and stretching his arms and legs.

"It's getting late you should go home Sasuke." Gaara said coldly glaring at the raven-haired boy.

"Yeah Gaara's right night Sasuke." Naruto said tossing the lacrosse stick to Sasuke and pushing him out the door. Shutting the door he yawned loudly and stretched.

"I'm off to bed now, practice starts tomorrow." Naruto said, grinning happily as he thought about getting to play Lacrosse again after the long off-season.

"Night Gaara, Night Kiba." Naruto said as he headed towards his bedroom.

"Night Naruto." Both boys said simultaneously as they parted ways and headed towards their own bedrooms, nodding a brief goodnight to each other.

"Night Naruto." Sasuke said quietly as he made his way to his car and headed home.

**TBC!!**

**A/N: There's chapter three for you! Sorry if it sucked, and yes I know Kiba was being a pervert, lol he just wanted Naruto to suck on his finger. The three of them live together because Naruto's an orphan, Gaara hates his family, and Kiba wanted to live with his friends. REVIEW PLEASE. Thanks for reading hope it didn't suck TOO much. **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yay chapter 4. I hope you all enjoy this story so far and sorry for any lameness. Sadly I may disappear for a bit after this here chapter. I have really bad pains in my stomach/abs area and it hurts to move or sit at my desk typing. I think I'm going to the doctor soon and I'll prolly stay in a bed for a while. It's not for sure but I will try to write. It's hard though considering my painkillers aren't doing much painkilling. So just a warning (tear) I hate not being able to write. I have so many plot bunnies attacking me it's so hard to concentrate on JUST the two I'm currently writing, but I don't think I have the ability to do 3 at once. Oh and hopefully there should be a sequel to Operation extermination and/or Bad boy soon. I have many more ideas for those stories. Okay enough babbling on to chapter 4!!

I'm going to center this story from now on so if anyone doesn't like it lemme know and I'll go back to the regular way. Kk?

**Stop at nothing chapter 4**

Sometimes I give myself the creeps 

_Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me_

_It all keeps adding up_

_I think I'm cracking up_

_Am I just para-_

"Stupid phone." A sleepy blond mumbled as he hit the disable button on his alarm. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he lay there for a moment trying to find motive to get out of the soft warm bed. Suddenly his eyes widened as he realized it was Monday, the first day of lacrosse season.

"Yes! I get to play again!" Naruto yelled happily leaping from his bed. Snatching a change of clothes out of his dresser he made his way to the bathroom, a huge grin on his face.

"Morning Gaara." Naruto called happily waving at his red headed roommate. Gaara nodded in response and turned back to cooking breakfast.

Naruto started singing basket case quietly to himself as he prepared the shower; his alarm always got the damn song stuck in his head. When the water was warm enough he stripped his boxers and hopped into the shower. Once he was all squeaky clean he hopped from the shower and quickly dried himself with a towel. Slipping on clean boxers, he snatched up his jeans and slipped them on before tossing on an orange shirt. Drying his hair once more with the towel, he draped it over the top of the shower and walked from the bathroom happily.

"Wow Gaara breakfast looks great." Naruto commented grinning happily as he eyed the stack of pancakes on the table. Plopping down in a chair Naruto grabbed a fork and was about to dig in but his hand was smacked with a spatula, causing him to wince and drop his fork.

"What was that for Gaara?" Naruto whined, nursing his abused right hand.

"Wake Kiba up."

"What? Oh yeah whatever." The blond sighed, standing from his seat his made his way to his roommate's bedroom.

"MORNING SUNSHINE!!" Naruto yelled as he threw open Kiba's door.

"Go away." Kiba mumbled burying his face into the pillow.

"Get up get up get up lacrosse starts today!" The energetic boy yelled, jumping up and down on the brunette's bed.

"No shit Sherlock!" Kiba growled hurling a pillow at the hyperactive blond. The pillow hit the blond in the face, knocking him backwards off the bed on to his ass.

"Ouch asswipe!" Naruto growled rubbing his sore backside. Snatching the pillow up off the floor he walked up to his friends, who currently had his head buried underneath another pillow.

"GET!" Naruto yelled smacking his friend in the head with the pillow.

"THE!" Wham.

"FUCK!" Wham.

"UP!" Wham.

"MUTTFACE!" Wham.

"FINE FINE I'M UP I'M UP!!" Kiba yelled rolling out of his bed to escape the vicious blond.

"Good." Naruto said, tossing the pillow into his friend's face he turned and walked out of the room.

Mumbling about stupid roommates and their methods of waking him up, Kiba pulled on a clean set of clothes. Running a comb through his unruly hair a couple times, after that he headed to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Sitting in a chair Kiba was upset to find that the blond had already consumed nearly 2/3 of the pancakes and most of the apple juice. Snatching the rest of the pancakes out of the blond's grasp, he poured syrup over them and ate them quickly. Downing the rest of the juice he sighed contentedly and thanked Gaara for the food.

"We better get going or we'll be late again." Naruto commented glancing at the clock. The three dumped their dishes in the sink and parted ways to grab their backpacks and lacrosse gear. Dumping everything in the trunk of the black jetta they climbed in the car and made their way to school.

XxXxXxXAt school with SasukeXxXxXxX

Sasuke sighed and scanned the road once again for that familiar black jetta. Giving up he leaned against the glass wall he was sitting next to and closed his eyes, trying to calm his nerves. He was so excited, yet utterly terrified about getting to practice with the gorgeous blond. If he did horribly Naruto would laugh at him and he wouldn't be any closer to capturing his heart. Sighing he shook that thought from his head and swore he would exceed and impress Naruto.

"Morning Sasuke." Cracking one eye open Sasuke noticed one of his very few friends taking a seat next to him on the window ledge.

"Morning Chouji." Sasuke replied, turning attention back to the road that ran in front of their school.

The two remained silent, the only sound was the crinkle and crunch of the potato chips Chouji always had with him. They were soon joined by another one of their friends, Shino who's only greeting was a small nod.

"Yosh! What a lovely morning!" Sasuke sighed, the final member of their group had arrived.

"Morning Lee." Chouji and Sasuke said quietly.

Sasuke's eyes made their way back to the road in time to see that wonderful black jetta pull into the student parking lot and park in it's usual smile. His eyes never left the gorgeous blond as he climbed out of the car and made his way into the building.

"I see Naruto is here!" Lee said happily. Sasuke growled, it was the same every morning, Naruto was friends with everyone, he would walk in and greet Sasuke's friends happily without so much as a glance at the raven-haired teen. He watched as Lee bounced over to the blond and greeted him energetically. Naruto waved at Chouji and Shino and called out a good morning to them then disappeared down a hall, headed to his classroom without so much as a glance at Sasuke.

'_Damnit I hoped he would at least say good morning after yesterday.' _Sasuke growled and clenched his fists tightly, apparently the blond was going to act as if they had never talked.

'_Dobe I will make you notice me.' _Sasuke swore to himself.

BEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEP

"Time for class!!" Lee yelled loudly bouncing off down the hallway. Sasuke grabbed his stuff and followed Shino and Chouji to their first class.

**I'm skipping classes because they're boring and I hate them**

Classes were finally over and it was time for practice. Sasuke dumped his schoolbag in his car and pulled his gear out of the trunk. Slinging the bag over his shoulder he made his way to the boy's locker room to change. Slipping on a lightweight shirt and a pair of black shorts, Sasuke grabbed his lacrosse stick and followed the other boy's onto the field.

Sasuke was surprised that neither of the coaches were there yet. 5 minutes passed and still no coaches, instead Naruto strode out onto the field with Shikamaru walking next to him.

"Alright guys I want Varsity over here." Naruto yelled out pointing to the right, the varsity team quickly gathered in the spot the blond had indicated and waited for further instructions.

"Varsity you can start with warm ups. 20 laps, 100 sit-ups then 100 push-ups, got it?" The varsity team all nodded in understanding and began running their laps.

"Alright JV. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, captain of the varsity team, and this here is Shikamaru Nara the team manager. Our coaches will be here soon but until then I want you all to start with 100 push-ups, then do 100 sit-ups and finally run 20 laps. Now get to it!" Naruto yelled eyeing all the rookies.

"Keep an eye on em Shikamaru, I gotta go run my laps." Shikamaru nodded lazily and Naruto took off after his team.

Sasuke finished first and began his laps as Varsity started to pour on the field to do their push-ups and sit-ups. After about the 3rd lap Sasuke glanced towards the school and noticed Itachi and Kakashi approaching the field carrying a medium sized box. The rest of the JV team was finally beginning their 20 laps making Sasuke laugh, they were so slow compared to him, no doubt he'd be the star of the JV team.

20 laps later

"Alright I see you're all done now." Kakashi began as the last of the JV team finished their 20th lap.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake, Varsity coach, and this is Itachi Uchiha the JV coach this year." Kakashi said smiling at his team.

"Well I'll take Varsity and run some drills and leave JV here to Itachi, have fun." Varsity followed the silver haired man to another field, hidden behind the bleachers of the main field. Sasuke cursed under his breath, he wouldn't even be able to practice with the blond.

"We're going to take it slow today." Itachi said placing the box in his hands on the ground beneath his feet.

"We're going to start with the basics, catching, tossing, cradling, and blocking." Opening the box he revealed dozens of lacrosse balls.

"Everyone have their stick?" The entire team nodded in confirmation.

"Ok then, Catch Sasuke!" Itachi said suddenly tossing a lacrosse ball at his unsuspecting brother. Startled Sasuke shielded his face with the lacrosse stick. The ball hit the top of the stick and bounced off, landing on the ground and rolling several feet away. Sasuke glared at everyone as they laughed at him.

"You didn't catch it." Itachi stated glancing at the ball lying on the fake grass.

"No fucking duh I didn't catch it you didn't give me any warning!" Sasuke snapped glaring at his older brother.

"I said Catch Sasuke." Itachi commented glaring right back at Sasuke. Sasuke didn't reply just glared harder.

"Try it again, this time catch the ball in the net." Itachi picked up another ball and tossed it at Sasuke. Keeping his eye on the ball Sasuke positioned the stick right and the ball landed perfectly in the pocket.

"That was a light toss, in a game it will be thrown much harder, try and catch this." Itachi said picking up another ball he waited until Sasuke dumped the other out of his net and then threw the next lacrosse ball with much more force. It hit the pocket of the net but bounced back out.

"See much harder to catch, but we'll work on that later. Now partner up and practice tossing and catching with each other." Itachi ordered. Everyone paired up quickly except Sasuke who was told he would be partnered with Itachi due to the odd number of their team. The partners spread out on the field and began tossing the ball back and forth. Sasuke growled as Itachi appeared carrying a lacrosse stick and bright red lacrosse ball.

"Catch!" Itachi yelled flinging the ball with much more force than necessary. Caught off guard Sasuke didn't have time to get his stick in position and the ball pelted him in the shoulder at full speed.

"OW! Fuck Itachi why the hell did you throw it so damn hard." Sasuke yelled cradling his shoulder and glaring at his amused looking brother.

"You need to learn to catch a ball at that speed or you'll never have a chance Sasuke." Glaring at his brother he sighed and scooped the ball up into his net and did his best to fling it as hard as he could. He winced as he swung the stick and immediately dropped the stick clutching his arm. The ball flew off to the side and disappeared in the bleachers.

Itachi snatched another ball off the ground and prepared to toss it to his little brother.

"Get up Sasuke and catch this one." Angrily Sasuke snatched the stick off the ground wincing as pain shot through his shoulder. As soon as he was on his feet Itachi hurled the ball at him at full speed.

'_Fuck I have to catch this it'll hurt like hell if I don't.' _Sasuke thought as he watched the ball fly towards him. Lining the net up with the ball he gripped the stick tightly and twirled it in his hands as soon as the ball hit to prevent it from bouncing out. He was happy when he realized he had caught the ball but it was short lived as his shoulder throbbed once again.

"You caught it, now put ice on your shoulder, then sit down and pay attention." Itachi said turning to check on the rest of the team. Sasuke growled but did as he was told. He felt weak and useless, being injured so early on the first day. When he made his way to the equipment on the side, Shikamaru tied an icebag around his shoulder and he nodded his thanks. Sitting down he realized he could now see the Varsity team practicing, and was pleased to see a very shirtless blond running drills with the rest of the team.

Too distracted by the gorgeous blond, Sasuke forgot to pay attention to his own training. Instead he watched the blond continue to amaze everyone with his skill and stamina. The sun was starting to set when the coaches finally ended practice and let the boy's change and go home.

"Get injured already bastard." Sasuke turned to see Naruto enter the locker room with Kiba and Gaara right beside him.

"Hahaha Uchiha can't even make it through the first day." Kiba bellowed, laughing loudly. Naruto burst out laughing too and soon the majority of the locker room was poking fun at the Uchiha. Sasuke clenched his fists hard as he fought back tears. It hurt so damn much when Naruto laughed at him he couldn't take it. Angrily he wrenched the half melted icepack of his shoulder and hurled it at the laughing blond, hitting him square in the face. He didn't care if it would upset the blond, just anything to stop that damn laughing that hurt so fucking much.

"What the hell bastard!" Naruto yelled throwing the icepack back at Sasuke, who merely swatted it away.

"Asshole." Sasuke mumbled, pulling his shirt on and gathering his things he fought back the urge to run from the locker room. Storming from the the room he made his way to his car biting back tears as Naruto's laughter rang in his ears. Hurling his bag in the trunk he leapt in his and drove off quickly.

Leaving everything in his car he locked it and headed straight to his room. Kicking off his shoes he threw himself on his bed, burying his face in the pillows, completely ignoring the slowly returning pain in his shoulder. He gripped the sheets tightly as he tried to figure out why the laughter had hurt so much. Naruto had laughed at him before and it had never hurt that bad but this time it had been unbearable.

He finally slipped off to sleep, cursing Itachi for injuring him on the first day.

**TBC!!**

**A/N: Wooh long chapter. Took FOR EV ER to type, stupid chair, and stupid pains in my damn abs.I hate this chapter. Sigh too much drama and angstiness for me. Well Sasuke's first practice. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry If I made Lee sound stupid, and Itachi is OOC he actually has to talk to be a coach. I'M SORRY! I apologize for mistakes it's 2:30 am I am WAY too tired to read over it. Lol I had this funny image in my head while writing this chapter of Itachi trying to teach Sasuke to cradle the ball and Sasuke couldn't do it and Itachi just starts screaming "NO BAD OTOUTO BAD!" and hitting him with the lacrosse stick. I know something's wrong with me… ; well please forgive any crapiness. **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: HAHAHA YES!! I updated BOTH stories. Oh yes I'm quite happy. Once again this will not be super long due to my horribly sore wrist and NOW my bad thumb due to my stupid brother. It hurts very much and I don't have any painkillers. Well not much to say hope you enjoy.

**Warnings: Same same same as ALWAYS! You should know how I write by now.**

**Chapter 5 (I think I'm too lazy to check right now.)**

A groan erupted from underneath a pile of dark blankets as sunshine poured into the dark haired teen's room. Rolling over Sasuke threw his arm over his eyes to shield them from the sun but regretted it quickly.

Sharp pain shot through his shoulder and the smell of sweat entered his nostrils. Fighting his way out of the mass of tangled blankets Sasuke glanced at the clock making sure he had time for a shower. He had run out of the locker room without a shower yesterday and immediately fallen asleep upon reaching his room.

"Ow fucking Itachi throwing those god damn balls at me." Sasuke grumbled angrily as he dragged himself towards his bathroom.

Turning the water on he made sure the temperature was just right before hopping in the shower. As he lathered the shampoo in his hair he thought about yesterday, mainly the incident in the locker room. He had felt so pathetic in front of the blond right then. Shaking the thoughts away he rinsed his hair, turning the water off he stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist and drying his hair with another.

Walking into his room he tossed his towels into his laundry basket and made his way to his closet. Pulling on a clean pair of boxers, he slipped into a pair of black jeans and snatched a black shirt, which he pulled over his head as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Catch Sasuke!" Sasuke ducked just in time as a lacrosse ball whizzed right past his head, missing his ear my just millimeters and busting the kitchen window.

"What the fuck Itachi!? You just broke the fucking window." Sasuke yelled at his brother, turning to glare at him.

"You didn't catch."

"Of course I didn't fucking catch it, I don't even have a fucking lacrosse stick!" Sasuke yelled.

"Watch your language Otouto." Itachi snapped glaring at the younger boy.

"Fuck you Itachi." Sasuke growled turning back to his breakfast. Itachi glared at the boy and walked right up to him, smacking him hard across the back of the head.

"I said watch your language." Itachi said turning and walking out of the kitchen.

"What would that little blond think?" He said over his shoulder as he disappeared out the doorway. Sasuke stiffened his eyes widening and his hand falling from the back of his head as he whipped around to yell at his brother.

"Stupid fucker." Sasuke mumbled under his breath. Glaring at the doorway his brother disappeared out of he flipped the door off.

"Watch your language, and put that finger away or I'll cut it off!" Sasuke jumped slightly pulling his finger back quickly and glaring hard at the door.

'_Stupid fucking creepy Itachi.' _Sasuke thought as he turned back to his toast. Finishing his toast and juice he dumped the cup in the sink and hurried out to his car. He headed to school early to finish the homework he had completely forgotten about last night.

Sasuke sat at a booth in the cafeteria quietly doing his homework by himself. It was quiet and peaceful until someone standing right at the end of his table cleared their throat loudly. Looking up Sasuke was surprised to see his blond obsession standing there, not without Kiba and Gaara of course.

'_Those two are always with him.' _Sasuke thought as he glared at Kiba.

"Stop glaring at Kiba bastard." Sasuke's eyes shot to the blond and a bright green piece of paper was shoved in his face.

"What's this?" Sasuke asked curiously taking the offered piece of paper.

"It's a flyer bastard. For a party, you may be a jackass but you're still on the team so you're invited."

"What for?"

"It's a party for the lacrosse team, so rookies and J.V can get to know each other."

"And an excuse for us all to get drunk!" Kiba added loudly, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes and there will be alcohol. It's at our house this year. You can come if you want, it's on Friday." Naruto said quickly before waving a quick goodbye and disappearing with Kiba and Gaara in tow. Sasuke tucked the piece of paper into his bag smiling slightly.

"What was that about?" Sasuke looked up to see Chouji taking a seat across the table from him.

"Party for the lacrosse team." Sasuke answered. Chouji nodded and they fell silent as Sasuke went back to his homework.

Shino, Lee and Hinata soon joined them and they spent the rest of the time talking quietly. The bell finally rung and they all made their way to first period.

**(Hmm SKIPPING classes again. Lalala writing about em bores me)**

BEEEEEP BEEEEEP

The bell signaled the end of the classes and the beginning of lacrosse practice for Naruto. Hurrying from his class he stuffed his backpack into his locker and slammed it shut before racing Kiba to the locker room.

Quickly twisting the combo into his locker he pulled his lacrosse gear out of the gym locker. Digging through the bag he pulled out his black shorts and orange wife beater. Stripping down to his boxers as fast as he could he pulled on his shorts, practically tripping himself in the process. Pulling the orange wife beater over his head as quick as possible he jerked on his cleats and grabbed his lacrosse stick.

"HA!! I win KIIIIIIIIBA!" Naruto teased his friend who was still pulling his cleats on.

"Cheater."

"I didn't cheat it was a fair race. You're just a sore loser." Naruto laughed sticking his tongue out at the brunette. He glanced at his other friend who was just finally getting around to opening his locker.

"Aww come on Gaara hurry up!! You're slow!" Gaara shot a glare at the hyperactive blond. Smirking evilly he started moving any slower pleased when the blond snorted angrily and twirled around to bug Kiba.

"Jerk!" Was all he muttered. Glancing to his right he saw the Uchiha enter the locker room carrying a duffel bag. He almost felt bad for the boy. He had no friends on the team, hell he was hated by almost the entire team and after yesterday he was the laughing stock of the entire team. Shaking his head he tried to convince himself the Uchiha bastard deserved it and turned back to his friends. He winced slightly feeling bad for the boy when he heard the team start cracking joke upon noticing the boy's arrival.

Gaara glanced at his friend worriedly, he could tell the boy felt bad for the Uchiha. He was obviously having trouble convincing himself the Uchiha deserved it. Gaara didn't care at all in fact he was glad the Uchiha was being treated how he was but Naruto was too kind of a person to wish so much hate on someone, even if they had been as cruel to him as the Uchiha. He knew the blond wanted to be friends with Sasuke again but refused to act on it without an apology from the boy. Gaara sighed as he glanced at the blond not believing what he was about to do for the boy.

'_Your lucky I like you so much Naruto. You owe me big time' _Gaara thought to himself as he took a deep breath.

"Shut the fuck up." The locker room fell silent as everyone looked at Gaara, surprised by the stoic redhead's sudden outburst.

"Leave him alone, you're all a bunch of idiots." Everyone's eyes widened as they realized Gaara was defending the Uchiha. But the redhead hated the Uchiha, he had made that very clear from day one so what was with the change of heart?

"I thought you hated him Gaara." Someone said quietly from behind a row of lockers.

"I do." Everyone was confused but didn't ask any more questions, afraid of pissing the redhead off even more. They all went back to changing silently this time.

"Thanks Gaara." Naruto said quietly smiling at his redheaded friend. Gaara nodded and continued changing, pulling a lightweight crimson shirt on he laced up his cleats, grabbed his stick and followed Kiba and Naruto out to the field.

Sasuke finished changing in silence, confused as to why Gaara of all people stood up for him. He hated the boy and he was damn sure the boy hated him just as much.

'_That kid's just freaking crazy.'_ Sasuke concluded shaking his head silently. Stuffing his bag in his locker he grabbed his lacrosse stick and made his way out of the locker room. As soon as he stepped outside someone grabbed his arm pulling him off to the side. Looking up he saw Itachi holding his arm tightly.

"You didn't pay attention to anything yesterday did you?" Itachi asked. Sasuke's eyes widened and he cursed silently.

"Uhh n-no." Itachi sighed expecting this answer. Dragging Sasuke with him he made his way to the field where the varsity team was currently stretching.

"Naruto-kun can I ask you a favor?" Itachi called out sweetly. Naruto looked up from his stretching and nodded jogging over to the brothers.

'_Oh god no what's he doing.' _Sasuke fretted trying to get away from the death grip on his arm.

"What do you need from me?" Naruto asked happily giving Itachi a blinding smile.

"It seems my otouto didn't pay much attention yesterday. Can you help him with the basics today?"

"No problem Itachi. I'll make sure he knows em all by the end of practice." Itachi smiled and thanked the blond, releasing his grip on his arm.

"Bye bye Sasuke, be a good boy." Itachi chirped ruffling his brother's hair.

"Asshole." Sasuke muttered. The hand that had just been ruffling his head connected with the side of his head hard causing him to wince.

"Watch your language!" Itachi snapped before hurrying off to help his own team.

"Hehe so I'm suppose to train you eh? I'm not that great of a teacher but the basics shouldn't be too hard. Come one let's go." Naruto said happily smacking Sasuke on the back.

'_Hmm personal training with Naruto, maybe I should thank Itachi instead of cursing him.' _Sasuke thought happily as he chased after the gorgeous blond.

**TBC!!**

**A/N: Haha all done yup. I was gonna write the training session in this chapter but my wrist hurts so bad it's almost unbearable now. SORRY! But I'm happy this wasn't too short I think it was a decent sized chapter. Well hope you enjoyed I'm gonna go watch more bleach now. TATA**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: New chapter! Hip Hip Hooray! Anyways apparently I can only write at like 1 in the morning with a full supply of mountain dew and pocky. I seem completely incapable of writing at any other time. Well thankies for not killing me for my disappearance April is WAY too busy for me. My pleasure a prince story is next on my update list but I dunno how soon I'll be able to get to it. I have a dentist appointment in like 6 hours and I'm gonna be in a hell of a lot of pain due to one very bad tooth and I'm torn on that one I dunno how to continue. Reviews were split now I dunno if they should get caught or not! Well anyways onto the next chapter.

**P.s. If anyone has any ideas to help me with pleasure a prince IM me on MSN please or if you just wanna talk I'm on a lot my email is on my profile. Thankies**

**Stop at nothing**

"Okay let's start with hand position first. Here I'll show you the right way to hold the stick. Blah blah blah…"

Were there still words coming out of his mouth? Sasuke couldn't tell all he could concentrate on anymore were the strong tan hands gripping the metal shaft of the lacrosse stick. The ravenette's thoughts were drifting to a place far far away from lacrosse as he watched the tan hands slide along the shaft into what he assumed was the correct position for them. He couldn't help but feel envious of the damn stick.

'_Holy wow I'm jealous of SPORTS GEAR!!' _Shrieked something back in the far reaches of the Uchiha's brain but the rest was too busy substituting something else for the metal shaft in the strong grip.

"YO BASTARD!" Naruto hollered when he realized the Uchiha wasn't listening to a word he said. The raven-haired boy's gaze snapped up from the tan hands and met with an annoyed cerulean one.

"Did you listen to anything I said?" Naruto barked glaring hard at the taller boy.

"Yes."

"Fine then show me the correct way to hold the stick." The blond demanded.

"Hn fine dobe." Sasuke smirked when the blond's triumphant look darkened at the name.

"Shut it teme and show me how to hold a stick." Sasuke almost lost his self control once those words left the blond's mouth but the infamous Uchiha genes kicked in and he kept up his emotionless mask. Shaking his head slightly he took a deep breath and slid his hands into what he hoped was the correct position.

He knew he had got it right when the blond glared and snorted angrily. A triumphant smirk appeared on his face as he tightened his grip on the stick.

"Fine teme I guess you were listening then let's move on to cradling then." Naruto said as he picked up a bright orange lacrosse ball and a plain white one. He placed the orange one in the net of his stick and tossed the white one to Sasuke. Sasuke did the same and Naruto nodded to him before showing him how to twirl the stick in his hands so that centrifugal force kept the ball firmly in the net. Sasuke watched the blond do it for a minute before trying it himself.

His first attempt failed when he twirled the stick too slow and the ball shot out, bouncing off his chest before it fell to the ground and rolled a couple feet away.

"Faster Sasuke FASTER!" Naruto hollered at him as he retrieved his ball.

"Shut it dobe!" Sasuke shot back, the blond was unknowingly causing the poor boy loads more sexual frustration than usual.

He scooped the ball up in the net and brought it close to him, trying it again he twirled the stick a lot faster this time. Too fast. He lost his grip on the stick and it along with the white ball in it's net slipped from his grasp and landed heavily on the ground next to him. Huffing angrily Sasuke bent down and picked them up off the ground. Taking another deep breath to control his rage he tried a third time, this time he spun it faster than the first attempt but slower than his most recent.

'_Hn too easy.' _Sasuke thought smirking triumphantly as the ball stayed firmly in the net and the stick remained tightly in his grasp.

"Good now for multitasking! Try to keep cradling the ball like that while you run 9 laps around the track." Naruto called out from the track.

"Whatever dobe." Sasuke said walking over to the track to begin his laps.

"Stop calling me dobe."

"No."

"Ass." Naruto snorted glaring at the raven-haired boy.

Sasuke ignored the comment and started jogging twirling the stick back and forth as he ran.

He quickly finished his laps and the ball had stayed in the net the entire time. He jogged up to the blond with a triumphant look on his face ready for the next part.

"Hmm well I guess that just leaves tossing and catch-"

"Naruto-kun!!!!" A black streak screeched as it tackled the blond to the ground. Sasuke glared vehemently at the black thing sitting on top of HIS blond.

"Gah what the hel- SAI!! Where the hell have you been?!!?" Naruto yelled happily hugging the black thing.

"There was this big art gallery thing in Vegas and they wanted to use some of my paintings!" Sai beamed proudly as he helped the blond to his feet.

"Why didn't you tell me I was worried sick about you dude." Sai just shrugged causing Naruto to puff his cheeks out and pout. The sight was adorable but Sasuke didn't like being ignored for some creepy look a like of him.

"Dobe! You're supposed to be training me remember?" Sasuke cut in their conversation shooting a glare at Sai as he did.

"Nah I taught you the stuff you missed yesterday, Itachi said he already started teaching you tossing and catching, you can go train with J.V now." Naruto said quickly before waving a quick goodbye to Sasuke and heading over to his team. Sasuke watched as the blond spoke with Kakashi before waving Kiba and Gaara off the field. All three disappeared into the locker room with Sai in tow. Sasuke cursed angrily throwing his stick on the ground and wishing Sai a painful death for cutting short his private training session.

He glared at the locker door for another minute before picking up his stick and heading back to his team, muttering curses under his breath the whole way.

"Ah Sasuke is Naruto-kun done with you already?" Itachi said as he noticed his younger brother approach the J.V team.

"Shut up Itachi."

"Well let's practice tossing and catching together shall we?" Itachi asked completely ignoring the obvious killer intent flowing off the younger boy.

Sasuke grumbled but followed his brother to a clear spot on the field and practiced tossing and catching for the rest of practice, avoiding another injury at all costs. Kakashi finally called an end to practice much to Sasuke's relief.

"You did much better today otouto that blond seems to have a lot of influence on you." Itachi said as he collected practice equipment from the J.V boys.

"Fuck off." Sasuke hissed walking away.

"LANGUAGE!" Itachi yelled after him throwing a small plastic cone at his back.

"Tch stupid Itachi." Sasuke growled when the cone hit him in the back of his leg. He kicked it farther away angrily satisfied by the annoyed snort from Itachi. Getting inside the locker room Sasuke changed as quickly as possible, there was no point in staying longer than needed. Without Gaara around everyone was picking on him mercilessly and there wasn't even a hot blond to ogle as he changed.

Dragging himself out of the locker room he tossed all his gear in his car and hopped in the driver's seat. He started the car and headed home in a hurry.

Arriving at his house he locked his front door knowing it would annoy Itachi when he got home. Tossing his practice bag in a corner he grabbed his backpack and flopped down on the couch to do his homework. Roughly 30 minutes later there was a jiggle as Itachi tried opening the door followed by an angry "SASUKE!"

Sasuke just smirked shoving headphones in his ears as a loud thump was heard indicating Itachi had dropped the lacrosse gear on the ground so he could get to his keys. Turning back to his homework Sasuke finished the last problem on his FST homework before moving on to chemistry.

"Little asshole." Itachi growled when he walked into the living room dropping the box of cones and jerseys on Sasuke's back.

"Language Itachi." Sasuke mocked rolling his eyes and turning on his side, dumping the box of practice gear on the floor. Itachi just glared at the younger boy as he flopped down in a large chair.

Sasuke finally turned his music on and ignored his brother for the rest of the afternoon as he finished his homework. Putting everything back in his bag he rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling listening to his music and thinking about his blond. He jumped in surprise when the earbud was yanked from his ear, turning to glare at Itachi as he fixed the earbud.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Just order some takeout." Sasuke said plugging his headphone back into his ear and turning his attention back to the ceiling.

"Fine." Itachi said and disappeared into the kitchen to order dinner. Sasuke just lay on the couch not even listening to the music, his thoughts completely consumed by the bright-eyed blond boy. It wasn't long before he drifted off to sleep.

Itachi reappeared from the kitchen, looking up from his bowl of piping hot spaghetti-o's. He smiled a small smile at the sight of his brother passed out on the couch. Setting his spaghetti-o's on an end table he gently lifted Sasuke off the couch and carried him upstairs, laying him on his bed an tossing a blanket over him. Flicking off the lights he made his way back downstairs to eat dinner alone once again.

**TBC!!**

**A/N: Okay I dunno why but the end was kinda sad. I'm sorry Itachi is OOC but I like him being the sweet older brother in this story. I think it's cute. Don't kill me. Well CHAPTER 6!! Hope ya liked. PLEASE REVIEW!! Reviews make me very happy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: Ok I'm apologizing in advance for anything depressing that may make it's way into this chapter. I'm currently in a depressed mood, a friend of mine, her fiancé, and their unborn child were all killed by a drunk driver in a hit and run down in Texas. I just found out on Monday while I was incredibly sick and it happened on the 29****th**** of April. I'm terribly upset but I don't want to lose my little push to write this so I apologize in advance if I end up writing anything depressing.**

**Warnings: Bad language in this chap. I know it's in most but I have a feeling I'm gonna be writing more than normal this chapter.**

**Stop at nothing.**

WHAM!

Papers scattered everywhere as a heavy FST textbook full of notes was knocked out of a pale teens hands and kicked across the hall. A short white blond haired teen high fived his chubby dark haired counterpart as they laughed at the pale ravenette collecting his scattered notes on his hands and knees.

"Hurry up faggot don't want to be late to class." The chubby brunette jeered kicking the textbook further away as the boy reached out for it.

Sasuke shot a glare at the shorter boys as he stood to retrieve his book from across the room. He began walking towards his book but was stopped when several of the short boy's companions stood in front of him and shoved him backwards roughly. His back collided with wall hard and the air was ripped from his lungs.

The short blond that had started it all jerked his book bag out of his grasp while his chubby partner ripped the notes out of the Uchiha's hands, ripping them in half right in front of the boy's face. The blond grinned and cheered his friend on, both boys then took a hold of the book bag and tore it open dumping its contents on the red and white tiled flooring.

People had gathered around the three boys cheering on the shorter two as they kicked the contents of the bag all around the room. Sasuke held still refusing to fight back like he usually would. It was Friday and he couldn't risk destroying his day, it was finally the day of the party he had been waiting for eagerly. He wasn't going to fuck it up just for two little shit heads like them.

"Pick it up fuck face!" The brunette yelled shoving the Uchiha to the floor.

Sasuke hissed as his face came into contact with the cold hard floor roughly. His torn book bag was thrown at him and his stuff was kicked at him as the crowd laughed loudly, yelling insults at the boy trying to get a rise out of him. Sasuke balled up his fist and slammed it into the floor angrily wishing he hadn't separated from his friends.

He pushed himself onto his knees but was pushed right back into the floor by a foot in the middle of his back causing the rather large group to laugh louder. Sasuke couldn't hear what anyone was saying as the laughter and shouts started to blend together. The foot on his back was pressing way too hard, he couldn't breathe and was slowly growing very dizzy.

Suddenly the laughter ceased and the weight was lifted from his back. A strong tan hand was shoved in his face and he took it gratefully being pulled gently to his feet. His eyes met bright blue ones and he realized his savoir was his blue-eyed blond obsession. Gaara and Kiba each had a hold on one of the short kids but the rest of the group had quickly dispersed.

"You okay dude?" Naruto asked placing his hand on the Uchiha's back carefully, a concerned look adorning his features. Sasuke nodded dumbly overcome by the warmth radiating off the blond, he never wanted to leave the boy's side. Assured that the Uchiha wasn't dying he turned his attention to the two boy's that had done this.

"You guys are such fucking dicks! Why the hell do you do shit like this?" Naruto hissed, venom dripping from each and every word. The boys lowered their heads and visually flinched when Naruto moved closer to them.

"Pick all his shit up." Naruto demanded. The boys nodded quickly and scrambled to pick up the Uchiha's belongings when they were released. Once everything was picked up and neatly organized the boys handed Sasuke his stuff and tried to bolt but Naruto caught the short blond boy by the collar of his shirt.

"Ryan give him his money back." Sasuke's eyes widened slightly he hadn't even realized the boy had taken his money. The smaller boy quickly dug into his pocket and shoved two twenties into the blond's outstretched hand. As soon as the grip on his shirt was released he darted disappearing in the blink of an eye.

"Sorry about him he's a little asshole." Naruto said turning back to Sasuke and handing him his money.

"Sorry about your bag dude." Kiba spoke up picking up the shredded remains of Sasuke's black book bag.

"Thank you." Sasuke said quietly looking down at his feet.

"No problem dude." Kiba barked happily slapping Sasuke on the back.

"Well if you need a bag I have an extra one in my locker." Naruto offered. Sasuke nodded quickly thanking the boy again.

"Well Gaara and I are gonna get to class now we don't have a free period." Kiba spoke up as he caught sight of the clock. Naruto nodded and they said a quick goodbye before parting ways. Sasuke quietly followed the blond towards his locker to retrieve the extra bag.

"You sure you're alright it looked like they were being pretty rough?" Naruto asked growing uncomfortable in the silence.

"Hn. I'm fine dobe." Sasuke said snapping right back into his normal attitude.

"Sheesh fine teme." Naruto mumbled. They walked in silence for a short time before the blond decided to speak up again.

"So you going to the party tonight?" He asked quickly trying to break the silence.

"Yeah." Sasuke answered a small smile tugging at his lips, which he quickly fought off.

"Cool ah here it is." They stopped in front of a red locker and Naruto quickly twisted the combination and jerked the metal box open. Reaching in he pulled a blue backpack out of the locker. Sasuke sighed in relief he had expected the thing to be bright orange.

"Here you go." Naruto grinned holding it out to the paler teen.

"I don't have three arms dobe." Sasuke teased, Naruto blinked in confusion before realizing that Sasuke's arms were full of his belongings.

"Oh here." Naruto unzipped the bag and held it open helping the Uchiha put his belongings into it.

"Thanks dobe." Sasuke said as he hoisted the bag onto his back.

"No problem teme." The blond grinned brightly shutting the locker behind them as they started walking towards the student lounge. It reminded Sasuke of elementary school when they had been absolutely inseparable. He missed those times dearly and knew he would never be friends with the boy again unless he apologized for being a royal asshole. So he sucked up his pride and decided the blond deserved an apology finally, he had held out way too long anyways.

"Listen dobe, I'm sorry." Sasuke started staring intensely at his feet when he felt Naruto's gaze fall on him.

"Huh what for?" Naruto asked confusion evident on his face.

"For acting the way I did. I shouldn't have ditched you like that in middle school. I made a stupid choice and lost my best friend." Sasuke spilled refusing to lift his gaze from his feet, suddenly finding his shoes incredibly fascinating.

"Thanks Sasuke, that really means a lot." Naruto spoke after a minute a grin spreading on his face. Sasuke smiled slightly looking up at the boy. He didn't know what he expected but he hadn't expected the blond to be so forgiving of him he had been a complete and utter asshole to the boy after all.

"So friends again?" Sasuke asked tentatively hoping the boy would say yes.

"Sure teme." Naruto smiled brightly smacking the Uchiha on the back. Try as he might Sasuke could not fight off the huge smile that spread on his face.

'_Sheesh that wasn't hard why did I wait so long to do that again?'_ Sasuke mused quietly as he walked alongside the blond. They took a seat in one of the empty bright red booths adorning the student lounge, tossing their bags up onto the window ledge next to them. Naruto relaxed into his seat immediately, placing his hands behind his head he began giving the Uchiha advice for lacrosse.

There were other ways Sasuke would rather spend his time with the blond but for now he was satisfied just being around the boy again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSKIP TO THE PARTYxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Sasuke checked his appearance in the mirror one last time making sure not a hair was out of place. Satisfied with his appearance he pulled his keys out of the ignition and climbed out into the cool crisp night air. Shutting his car door he pressed the lock button on his key and the car beeped in reply signaling that it was locked and the alarm was armed. Pocketing his keys he made his way towards the brightly lit house blaring music loudly.

Sasuke was in a good mood as he hopped the few short steps to the door. Lifting up his hand he rapped on the hard wood with his knuckles 3 times then waited for an answer. After a short wait the door was flung open and Sasuke was greeted with the beaming face of Naruto who looked damn good in the Uchiha's opinion. A tight black wife beater hugged every curve and every muscle on the blond's torso and a pair of loose gray sweatpants hung dangerously from tan hips, orange plaid boxers peeking out over the edges.

"Hey Sasuke you made it! Come in." Naruto shouted happily a slight hint of alcohol lacing his breath. Sasuke nodded and stepped inside the warm house quickly as the door slammed shut behind him. Naruto draped his arm over the Uchiha's shoulder and led him deeper into the house.

"Here's the kitchen, there's pizza, chips, soda, beer, and pretty much any booze you can name." Sasuke's eyes roamed over the numerous bottles of alcohol wondering how the boy's had got their hands on so much and such a wide variety. There was pretty much any flavor of vodka you could name along with plenty of plain vodka. Whiskey, rum, and tequila bottles lined the counters and an ice filled tub overflowing with beer was tucked into a corner. Dozens of pizzas were stacked up next to mountains of chips in all kinds of flavors. Two liters of soda filled the other end of the table and red Dixie cups were littered everywhere.

"Wow." Was all Sasuke could say he had never seen so much alcohol in one place before.

"Yup help yourself, everyone's in the game room back there." Naruto pointed pulling his arm off the Uchiha and heading towards the noise. Sasuke just nodded and trailed after the blond down the hall and into a large room where the majority of the lacrosse team was gathered, playing video games, pool, air hockey, or just standing around sipping on alcoholic beverages.

Sasuke scanned the room and was very upset when his eyes landed on the freaky clone of him sitting on a couch with Gaara. Naruto walked over and joined the boy's much to Sasuke's displeasure

"Naruto come on I need a partner!" Kiba hollered from the pool table holding a pool cue out.

"Not again Kiba I always lose when I'm on your team!" Kiba snorted indignantly glaring at the blond lounging on the couch.

"Fine Uchiha come play pool." Kiba demanded. Sasuke opened his mouth to refuse but was cut off when he was shoved forward by the varsity goalie.

"Yeah Uchiha play some pool!" Another two boys holding pool sticks taunted.

"Come on dude help me kick their asses." Kiba prodded, poking the Uchiha with a pool stick as he drew closer.

"Fine." Sasuke spat snatching the annoying pool stick out of Kiba's hand before he could poke him again.

"Good you better be able to play dude, don't screw me over." Sasuke just snorted and shoved Kiba out of the way, leaning over the table he lined up the shot carefully. In a fluid motion he made the shot the white ball whizzing across the table and breaking the colored triangle. There was a clacking sound as the balls bounced around the table followed by thumps as two striped balls fell into pockets.

"Ah sweet dude! He's even better than you Naruto!" Kiba cheered sticking his tongue out at their competition. Sasuke just smirked in satisfaction and shot a glare right back at the scowling boys.

"I guess we're stripes."

"Whatever we can still kick your ass." The taller of the two sneered as he lined up his shot.

"Don't fuck up!" Kiba screamed startling the boy as he made his shot. The white ball bounced off the table and rolled across the floor ricocheting of feet as it made it's way.

"AH you cheating faggot!" The boy screamed leaping at Kiba angrily. Kiba yelped and ran around the room followed closely by the angry boy. They finally calmed down and the game resumed once the ball was retrieved from under the couch.

The pool game dragged on much longer than it should have as Kiba kept shouting insults at the competition which resulted in him being chased around the room every time. The game finally ended though with Sasuke and Kiba as the victors (no help from Kiba of course). Sasuke quietly declined a second round and put his pool cue aside.

"Hey where's your bathroom?" Sasuke asked Kiba quietly after they finished, noticing Naruto was no longer in the room.

"Oh just go down the hall and it's the first door on your left."

"Okay." Sasuke headed out of the room and down the hall. Quickly finding the bathroom he finished his business quickly and washed up before heading back out into the hallway. He quickly made his way to a door with caution tape all over it and a sign that read 'Naruto's Room Stay Out'. Quietly opening the door he peeked inside searching for the loud blond. The room was completely empty though and Sasuke shut the door and headed back towards the game room.

As he was passing the living room he heard mumbling that sounded a lot like Naruto. Making his way into the room he peeked around the corner and froze in shock at the sight before him. Naruto was curled up on the couch making out very heavily with Sai. Sasuke swore he heard his heart shatter as he stumbled out of the room running into the kitchen as he fought back tears. Leaning against a wall he gripped his hair tightly and squeezed his eyes shut trying not to scream out his misery. Getting himself under control he grabbed a full bottle of rum, being drunk had to be better than being heartbroken he reasoned as he twisted off the cap and began downing the entire bottle.

20 minutes later he stumbled into the game room holding another bottle of rum tightly. Throwing himself down on the couch he continued drinking himself into a stupor, screaming insults at anyone that came too close to him. Kiba eyed the Uchiha warily annoyed with his behavior currently. The boy finally went too far when he lashed out at someone trying to get the alcohol away from him and Kiba decided it was enough.

"Give me your phone Uchiha." Kiba said holding his hand out in front of him.

"Fug offfffff dog breast." Sasuke slurred glaring at him as he took another swig of rum. Kiba huffed and pinned the boy to the couch quickly retrieving the phone before jumping backwards away from the angry drunk. Sasuke tried to get up and chase after him but fell flat on his face hissing loudly when his elbow connected with the hardwood floor painfully. Kiba snorted in annoyance and made his way to a quieter room to call Itachi.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

"Sasuke?" A silky voice answered from the other end.

"No it's Kiba, Sasuke is drunk off his ass in the other room I think he needs to go home."

"Okay I'll come get him where is he?" Kiba gave Itachi directions to the house before hanging up and hurrying back into the game room. Giving Sasuke his cell phone back Kiba forcefully took the rum from the inebriated boy and dragged him outside to wait for Itachi. Sasuke continued to scream and curse Kiba as he waited with him on the porch. He tried walking away several times but couldn't make it three steps without ending up flat on his ass.

Several minutes later Itachi pulled up in a deep red corvette. Climbing out of his car he made his way towards Kiba and a very dunk Sasuke.

"He's all yours now." Kiba mumbled hurrying back inside as quickly as possible, completely fed up with the younger Uchiha.

"Whatcha eff you here fer Tachi?" Sasuke spat as angrily as he could shakily standing up.

"Taking you home otouto." Itachi answered quietly before hoisting the smaller boy onto his back.

"Giddy up." Sasuke cheered childishly, digging his heels into Itachi's sides in a spurring motion. Itachi sighed and started walking towards his car.

"FASTER!!" Sasuke screeched loudly digging his heels into his brother's sides even harder.

"You're not acting like a 17 year old Sasuke." Itachi spoke up wincing in pain as Sasuke's heels dug into his sides painfully.

"Shut the fuck up and run!"

"No and watch your language." Itachi effectively ended the conversation by dumping Sasuke into the passenger seat of his corvette. Sasuke whined angrily as the door was slammed shut and Itachi climbed into his seat starting the car up. They drove home in silence Sasuke finally wore himself out and passed out almost immediately.

Once they arrived home Itachi carried Sasuke into the living room, placing him on the couch and tossing a blanket over him. He placed a bottle of water and aspirin on the table before heading up to his own room for the night.

**TBC!**

**A.N: This is not going to be Sai/Naru don't worry I just can't make it too easy for Sasuke now can I. I found drunken Sasuke treating Itachi like a horse incredibly entertaining personally it made me smile. I made Sasuke an extremely mean drunk wow. Lol anyways that's that for this chapter. Hope I didn't make it suck too much. PLEASE REVIEW!! Loves to all **


End file.
